A better Life
by Jamzerthegamer
Summary: My first story :) Divergent without no war, not copied in anyway from other fanfics. Rated T For miled cussing/swearing later on, possibly touchy topics.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - My first story! Yay! I know my writing isn't the best at the moment, but I hope it will improve over time :) Legal disclaimer - I do not own divergent, if I did, this woulden't be on .**

-Tris-

After the rankings are announced, I try to get to Tobias to talk to him alone. But I can't see him, yet alone look for him very well in the big crowd of initiates and Dauntless members. That's really a shame for me. Because I know Christina is going to hold me in captivity, and make me try dresses on all day long, She says that I need one for the party at Zeke and Uriah's place. I don't even want to go. But apparently because its "A celebration of bravery" Chris is going to drag me if thing about me is, I. Hate. Dresses. Don't ask me why. But in my mind they are torture devices.

Eventually I give up looking for Tobias and head back to the dorms. I am so glad I will be leaving this place. It reminds me of Edward.

-PAGE BREAK-

When I wake up the next morning, Christina is there. Hovering above me. Inches above my face. Then to top it off, she yells,"GOOD MORNING!" Great way to start the day. Ruin my beauty sleep.

**A/N - We like? We no like? We want to give you a jar of Nutella? I'm not kidding. If you like gimmie some dat Nutella. Anyhow please review and gimmie all dem good suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Ok guys so, I'm about to move so I might not be able to post for a bit. It also doesn't help that I upload daily videos to YouTube. Ze Legal Disclaimer - I don't own Divergent. So I don't own the rights.**

-Tris-

After I complain about Chris ruining my beauty sleep for a while, I get ready and she drags me over to The Pit. The Pit is probably my favorite part about Dauntless. Always buzzing with life with all the shops surrounding it. Chris takes me over to a dress shop, this is going to take a while.

-TEH ART OF PAGE BREAKING-

After a few hours, no exaggeration. I finally settle on the only dress that I like that Chris thought was fantastic (like every other dress in the store) and then she commented that Tobias would love it. In the mirror, stands a girl. She looks like me, same hair, dull blond tied back, same features, too big for her small face and tiny frame, and the same tattoo of the three birds on her collar bone. But that's when the differences start. The girl in the mirror looks... Kind of beautiful.

Chris and I pack up and she hands me the bag with the dress in. Once I get back to the dorms I open the bag. She put a slit in it. Great. Now everybody can freely look at my legs whenever they please. For a while lay in my bed, and eventually I drift off to a dreamless slumber.

The next morning when I wake up I get ready, apply my usual makeup then go to the dining hall. I see Tobias sitting down with Zeke, so I go grab a muffin and go sit next to him.

-Tobias-

I've been thinking about asking Tris to move in with me for a while now. I just don't know when to do it. Or really how to ask without it being awkward, so I decide to talk to Zeke. In the end he told me to do it as soon as possible, and just ask how I see fit. Almost right after that Tris walks over and sits down next to us. He gives me a look telling me to do it.

-Tris-

Zeke is looking at Tobias strangely,"Tris, will you move in with me?" Tobias asks.

**A/N - So... CLIFFHANGER. Would have been longer but I really wanted a cliff hanger to torture you guys. I promise it would have been longer! Also... If anybody has the spare time, I need a editor... So if you're interested PM me and I will check out you're work!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - So.. Sorry if I'm not very good at a lot of this. Writing in a girls point of view is hard for me. I am a boy. So I'm going to start writing in Tobias POV more now. Thanks to my new editor Kyle3698. Disclaimer - I don't own Divergent. But I wish I did.**

-Tobias-

I was worried that she would say no, but not a second after I asked, I kid you not. She didn't just SAY yes, She SCREAMED yes. At that moment I could honestly say I was the happiest man alive. The only problem is I only have one bedroom in my apartment.

-Tris-

Oh. My. Gosh. He asked me to move in with him. It only takes me a second to make up my mind and yell yes. How happy I am cannot be described. This is amazing,"When can I move in?" I ask,"When ever you like." He replies, then he kisses me slowly and passionately. Eventually we forget that we are in the dining hall and Zeke yells,"GET A ROOM!" I blush until my face is strawberry red.

-Tobias-

She is so cute when she blushes. It's great that I'll be able to see it even more now that she's moving in, in the end that was not nearly as hard as I though it would be.

-Zeke-

Can they not just kiss alone?

-Tobias-

After a long, awkward silence, Tris asks,"Can I move in now?" I say sure and we leave to go get her stuff and take it over to my place. Leaving Zeke there as Shauna walks over.

-PAGE BRAKE-

After we grab Tris's things we head to my place, then we walk in to my apartment and I hand her a spare set of keys I had sitting on the counter, she thanks me then goes to explore, so I put her stuff on the kitchen counter for the time being. After a while she comes back and comments,"There's only one bed." I figured she would notice this sooner or later. I decide on what to say,"Well, you can sleep on the bed. And I can sleep on the couch bed."

-Tris-

Oh. It's a couch bed.

-Tobias-

I go and start taking her stuff to the bedroom. But that's when she yells,"Wait!" I turn around and give her a questioning look.

-Tris-

I can't let him sleep on the couch bed. This is his house, that he has been so nice to invite me to live with him in. Eventually I convince him to let me sleep on the couch bed.

-Tobias-

After a while I figure out the she will not stop until I let her sleep on the couch I try to change her mind for a long while, but after about half an hour I give in.

-PAGE BRAKE-

-Tris-

I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of my dad hating me and yelling at me, and beating me for leaving Abnegation and in the middle of it all he tells me that my mom died in attack on a bus by some factionless. When I woke up I was so scared and sad, I was actually crying. I decide to go over and talk to Tobias.

-Tobias-

My door creaks open, if it had been much more quiet I probably wouldn't have heard it. Then I see Tris, wearing an oversized shirt and nothing else. **A/N Blah blah blah no dere not gunna have sex this fanfiction is rated T. **She looks upset and hear eyes are tearstained,"Get over here"I say, my voice sluggish from sleep. She closes the door then walks over to the bed and crawls in with me. I pull her up against me then ask,"Nightmare?" She just nods,"About what? I ask softly." She just shakes her head. I start to kiss her then slip my tounge in to her mouth and massage her tounge with mine. She moans softly but then pulls back. I look at her questioningly and she responds,"Is much as I want to continue, im really tired." I settle with this and we fall in to a deep sleep.

**A/N - Tell me if you want me to go longer then this guys... Anyways thanks for reading, I wont be able to update for a few days because I'm moving. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Please, PLEASE, give me ideas. This is getting hard. Anyhow thanks to my editor kyle3698. Disclaimer - I don't own Divergent.**

-Tobias-

I wake up and feel around, looking for Tris. When I don't feel her I immediately panic and roll out of bed. Ouch. But it doesn't take me long to jump off the ground and run in to the kitchen and see Tris dancing around cooking. Then a magical smell hit my nose. It smells like pancakes and bacon. Yummy. Its been a while since I've had home made pancakes and bacon. Marcus made them once or maybe twice before he started abusing me. I can't cook, for my life. Every time I try I fail horribly, so the smell is sort of like magic for me. That's when I noticed she hadn't seen me. I sneak up behind her and toss her on to my shoulders, then proceed to make my way over to the couch and drop here there, then tickle her.

**PAGE BREAK! I KNOW YOU MISSED ME!**

-Tris-

Tonight is the party, I figured I'd make pancakes and bacon, I was just in the mood this morning. I also figured it would give me the courage to go in to Barbie Doll mode with Christina. I've been trying to forget about it. But every time I just about do Chris has to remind me. A/N - Warning, I am a boy so I am sorry if I get some of this makeup stuff wrong. Just after Tobias and I finish eating our breakfast, he thanks me and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. That's when I hear Christina start to pound on the door. I walk over and look through the peep hole just to be sure, Yep, that's Chris alright. I shout at her,"GO AWAY STRANGER AND DON'T BREAK DOWN MY DOOR." she replies," I'll pick the lock if you don't come out here right now!" Oh great, here we go.

Chris has it all planned out, we have a whopping two hours to get ready, then thirty minutes to go meet our boyfriends and get to the party. First we go and put on our dresses, then Christina starts on me. She sprays me with some apparently super good, and expensive perfume. Next she applies a little bit of blush to me. Some eyeliner, and some other magical make up stuff that makes my skin look all the better, and last but not least some lipstick. **A/N - Also I'm going to admit I don't really know any other make up names.** Then she starts on my hair, she puts all sorts of creams in it, and textures it, and she does a ton of other stuff to it, hopefully it looks good. She won't let me see the mirror until she's done. After what seems like ages, she finally announces that she's done. She spins my chair around and I gasp. I look so different, so much more pretty and striking. Then she starts with her own makeup and hair. When she's done, I look at the clock and see that Chris timed everything perfectly, we have exactly thirty minutes until the party, I head out to the apartment.

-Tobias-

just as I finish putting on my belt, I hear the click of the door being unlocked. I walk into the living room and see Tris. She is always so beautiful, but right now, I just can't explain how she looks.

- PAGE BREAK-

After I talk a bit with Tris, we head down the many hallways of Dauntless to the room where the party is held. We open the door, and the amount of chaos inside is amazing.

**A/N - Sorry this took so long! I had a combo of school starting, writers block, and not having any time at all to write. I apologize to my editor for not DocXing this over to you. I really just want to finally get this chapter out. Btw, Today in my Email I say somebody new had started following, and favorited my story. That, Is what motivated me.**


End file.
